


Cursed: Nun & Chronicler

by Etnoe



Series: Drabble Experiments [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Sacrifice, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: A nun reflects on the price of the quest that took her far from her place of worship.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Drabble Experiments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Cursed: Nun & Chronicler

The king's chronicler imagined the inscription over God's Doorway: _To enter, sacrifice your deepest wish._ "You accepted that..."

"I _was_ shattered, afterwards - but, honestly, also a simpler person." The nun's voice, trained for orison and song, was strong. "Now the convent's quiet is far behind, and I have pets, fellow questants ... even a lover."

What an admission! The chronicler clung to professionalism. "Still, y-your wish? If I may."

"It really was quiet." Her gaze roved the garden where they sat; it was large from rewards for her service to the land, and sounds were muffled here. "I only wanted friends."


End file.
